The Mirror
by Caleniel516
Summary: where is Kim after Drakken is defeated? What is going through her mind? Takes place during the end of So the Drama. One shot. Please RR. kim possible c Disney


Just a story I thought up in the car coming back from vacation. Takes place before the end of So the Drama, during which time you see Ron confronting Drakken, where is Kim? And what is she doing?

* * *

The Mirror

"We did it." She smiled. Her red hair waved in the pouring down rain. It felt damp and tangled, but she didn't care. She didn't care that Erik was an evil Synthodrone set out to help in her downfall. She didn't care that Drakken and Shego are going to jail for good. She didn't care about missing the prom, about nearly giving up, about being tricked. All she cared about was that she won. Team Impossible actually won.

"Well," she sighed, "Better get down there." She took one last victorious look into the skyline. The faint lights of Middleton shining far away. She could imagine everyone in the gymnasium wondering where she was. Did she succeed? Was Stoppable actually right and the world was in catastrophic danger caused by cute adorable toys? That's when she remembered, Ron.

She walked down the stairs, her head filled with thoughts. It had been only minutes ago, when she was tied up in the storage room of abandoned Bueno Nacho signs. She had lost all hope, and felt betrayed, un-loved, and desperate for a miracle. But she wasn't betrayed, Ron stood by her. Ron gave her the miracle, of hope. But most importantly, Ron loved her.

She entered the hallway; it was dark and empty, a perfect place to think. One word kept repeating itself in her head. Ron.

"Ron?" she called to herself quietly. It just wasn't coming clear to her. But somehow, a tiny voice inside of her began to speak.

"Who was the one who made a difference on your first day of Pre-School?"

"Ron," she answered.

"Who has been there right by your side nearly every hour of every day?"

She blinked, "Ron,"

"Whom do you trust when it comes to your secrets, the ones you told him long ago, and still were never told to anyone else?"

"Ron."

"Who believes in you more than anybody else?"

"Ron again."

"Who is always there to get you out of any situation, for good?"

Kim giggled, "Ron." She thought back to when she locked braces getting a kiss.

"Who has been fighting for you, and would do anything for you? Even if it meant death?"

"That's Ron."

She thought back to on her first day of Pre-K, laughing with a little Ron Stoppable. She remembered him giving her little dandelions to blow on, and laugh when they got in Ron's hair. She remembered them pretending to marry their teddy bears together, and even mimic a little wedding for themselves. They grew up together, went through every stage of life together. Pre- K to where they were now. Every adventure, they took together, crime fighting, schoolwork, puberty, everything.

"Kimberly," the little voice cried out again, she braced herself for news.

"Yes?" her voice was shaky and weak. Tears of joy and discomfort rode down her face and formed stains on the concrete floor of the dark hall.

"Who loves you?"

In an instant, she closed her eyes and saw herself, standing in front of a small antique silver mirror. She stepped closer and looked into the reflection. But she did not see hers. In its place, she saw Ron. He was smiling. His chocolate brown eyes were deep and meaningful, like they always were. But something else was there, in his eyes. She looked closer, and saw life. It was like, like it was starring at her in the face. It meant something, but what.

"What is this?"

"The mirror, a mirror in your mind." The faint voice called from somewhere.

"What is it showing?" she went up to touch the mirror, her hand nearly touching the glass.

"DO NOT touch the reflection now!" the voice yelled, "Not yet."

"Sorry," she withdrew silently.

"The mirror shows, your future."

"But why does it show, Ron?"

The voice giggled, like a fairy playing tricks on innocent villagers on a summer's eve.

"Behold, your future."

In an instant, the portrait of Ron flashed into a wedding scene. People were crowded in pews in a small chapel. A lady in white, and a man stood in the front, while a plump preacher in robes read from a book.

"Is that?" Kim gasped.

"Go ahead and touch the glass Kimberly."

She placed out a shaky hand and touched the glass, it turned into a liquid, and her hand disappeared. In need, she turned to the shadows, but the voice called,

"Go on."

Kim took a deep breath and stepped through the mirror, right into the scene.

"Ron, you know me better than I know myself. I've known you for almost all my life. To be honest, I never thought we would end up here. But here we are, and I couldn't be happier. I'll love you more than life itself. I'll tend to you when the worse comes, I'll never leave you, I'll respect you, I'll honor you, I'll do everything a wife should do. I'll bless us with children, and make sure they are treated right. And I'll love you forever, until death do us part. For better or for worse."

"Is that me?" Kim gasped loudly. But no one turned around. She was invisible and unknown to the audience.

"Kim, during the beginning of my life, I never thought I could make real friends. But when I saw you, I knew I was wrong. You are my life Kim. I will love you till the day I die, I will respect you till the day I die, I will be your till the day I die. Forever I will remain your husband, our children's father, and your best friend. I love you KP."

She watched as the two adults embraced each other in a deep and meaningful hug.

"This," she told herself, "is my future? With," she shook her head, "Ron?"

As quickly as possible, she turned around and went through the mirrors glass. She threw herself on the ground and cried. She lifted her head back up at the mirror and saw the images were gone.

"What does all this mean? Ron and I are going to have a future together? How can it be true!" she yelled into the darkness.

"Kim," the voice was soothing and helpful, "True love can sometimes bee hard to find, but in your case, it was standing right besides you the whole time."

She opened her eyes quickly. There she was, sitting on the hard ground.

"It was a dream?" she moaned, "But it felt so real."

Outside, she heard sirens, the police were here.

"Ron must be outside. I know what I have to do."

"THIS CANNOT BE OVER!" Drakken hollered while a beaming Ron shut the door.

"Face it dude, its over." He chuckled. The car began to drive off when Kim appeared in front of him. He had a blank look on his face, as if confused. Kim however, was smiling a enticing smile.

"You know Ron," she blushed, "We better hurry." Her eyes were cunning and romantic.

Ron looked on his shoulder to Rufus, who gave him a confused look.

"Hurry where?"

END

It was suppose to be different, but I figured it may be better this way. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review. Oh and the whole wedding sequence was from my other story THE AFTERS. Please read that. Thanks )


End file.
